pennyspoetryfandomcom-20200214-history
John Ashbery
| birth_place = Rochester, New York, USA | occupation = Poet, Professor | nationality = American | period = 1949- | movement = Surrealism | notableworks = Self-Portrait in a Convex Mirror | awards = Pulitzer Prize for Poetry, National Book Award, National Book Critics Circle Award, Guggenheim Fellowship | partner = David Kermani }} John Lawrence Ashbery (born July 28, 1927) is an American poet and academic. He has published more than 20 volumes of poetry and won nearly every major American award for poetry, including a Pulitzer Prize. But Ashbery's work still proves controversial. In an article on Elizabeth Bishop in his Selected Prose, he characterizes himself as having been described as "a harebrained, homegrown surrealist whose poetry defies even the rules and logic of Surrealism." Although renowned for the postmodern complexity and opacity of his work, Ashbery has stated that he wishes it to be accessible to as many people as possible, not a private dialogue.[http://www.npr.org/templates/story/story.php?storyId=4542617 NPR interview with Ashbery about his collection Where Shall I Wander - including poem audio. March 19, 2005] "No figure looms so large in American poetry over the past 50 years as John Ashbery," Langdon Hammer, chairman of the English Department at Yale University, wrote in 2008. "No American poet has had a larger, more diverse vocabulary, not Whitman, not Pound."Hammer, Langdon, "‘But I Digress’", review of Notes from the Air: Selected Later Poems, by John Ashbery, New York Times Book Review, April 20, 2008, accessed same day. Stephen Burt, a poet and Harvard professor of English, has compared Ashbery to T.S. Eliot, the "last figure whom half the English-language poets alive thought a great model, and the other half thought incomprehensible". Life Ashbery was born in Rochester,Poets.org Biog New York, and raised on a farm near Lake Ontario; his brother died when they were children.Poets.org Biog Ashbery was educated at Deerfield Academy. At Deerfield, an all-boys school, Ashbery read such poets as W. H. Auden and Dylan Thomas, and began writing poetry. One of his poems was published in Poetry magazine, although under the name of a classmate who had submitted it without Ashbery's knowledge or permission. He also published a handful of poems, including a sonnet about his frustrated love for a fellow student, and a piece of short fiction in the school newspaper, the Deerfield Scroll. His first ambition was to be a painter. From the age of 11 until he was 15 Ashbery took weekly classes at the art museum in Rochester. at Cooper Union in New York City.]] Ashbery graduated in 1949 with an A.B., cum laude, from Harvard College, where he was a member of the Harvard Advocate, the university's literary magazine, and the Signet Society. He wrote his senior thesis on the poetry of W. H. Auden. At Harvard he befriended fellow writers Kenneth Koch, Barbara Epstein, V. R. Lang, Frank O'Hara and Edward Gorey, and was a classmate of Robert Creeley, Robert Bly and Peter Davison. Ashbery went on to study briefly at New York University, and received an M.A. from Columbia in 1951. After working as a copywriter in New York from 1951 to 1955,Britannica from the mid-1950s, when he received a Fulbright Fellowship, through 1965, Ashbery lived in France. He was an editor of the 12 issues of Art and Literature (1964–67) and the New Poetry issue of Harry Mathews's Locus Solus (# 3/4; 1962). To make ends meet he translated French murder mysteries, served as the art editor for the European edition of the New York Herald Tribune and was an art critic for Art International (1960–65) and a Paris correspondent for Art News (1963–66), when Thomas Hess took over as editor. During this period he lived with the French poet Pierre Martory, whose books Every Question but One (1990), The Landscape Is behind the door (1994) and The Landscapist he has translated (2008), as he has Jean Perrault (Camouflage), Max Jacob (The Dice Cup), Pierre Reverdy and Raymond Roussel. After returning to the United States, he continued his career as an art critic for New York and Newsweek magazines while also serving on the editorial board of ARTNews until 1972. Several years later, he began a stint as an editor at Partisan Review, serving from 1976 to 1980. During the fall of 1963, Ashbery became acquainted with Andy Warhol at a scheduled poetry reading at the Literary Theatre in New York. He had previously written favorable reviews of Warhol's art. That same year he reviewed Warhol's Flowers exhibition at Galerie Illeana Sonnabend in Paris, describing Warhol's visit to Paris as "the biggest transatlantic fuss since Oscar Wilde brought culture to Buffalo in the nineties." Ashbery returned to New York near the end of 1965 and was welcomed with a large party at the Factory. He became close friends with poet Gerard Malanga, Warhol's assistant, on whom he had an important influence as a poet. In the early 1970s, Ashbery began teaching at Brooklyn College, where his students included poet John Yau. He was elected a Fellow of the American Academy of Arts and Sciences in 1983. In the 1980s, he moved to Bard College, where he was the Charles P. Stevenson, Jr., Professor of Languages and Literature, until 2008, when he retired; since that time, he has continued to win awards, present readings, and work with graduate and undergraduates at many other institutions. He was the poet laureate of New York state from 2001 to 2003, and also served for many years as a chancellor of the Academy of American Poets. He serves on the contributing editorial board of the literary journal Conjunctions. He was a Millet Writing Fellow at Wesleyan University, in 2010, and participated in Wesleyan's Distinguished Writers Series.Ashbery Biog Ashbery lives in New York City and Hudson, New York, with his partner, David Kermani. Writing Ashbery's long list of awards began with the Yale Younger Poets Prize in 1956. The selection, by W.H. Auden, of Ashbery's first collection, Some Trees, later caused some controversy.New York Times – Paper CutsTimes Literary Supplement – Auden and prizes – KesslerTimes Literary Supplement – Auden and prizes – Ashbery His early work shows the influence of Auden, Wallace Stevens, Boris Pasternak, and many of the French surrealists (his translations from French literature are numerous). In the late 1950s, the critic John Bernard Myers categorized the common traits of Ashbery's avant-garde poetry, as well as that of Kenneth Koch, Frank O'Hara, James Schuyler, Barbara Guest, Kenward Elmslie and others, as constituting a "New York School". Ashbery then wrote two collections while in France, the highly controversial The Tennis Court Oath (1962), and Rivers and Mountains (1966), before returning to New York to write The Double Dream of Spring, which was published in 1970. and Ashbery discussing their work at the 2010 Brooklyn Book Festival.]] Increasing critical recognition in the 1970s transformed Ashbery from an obscure avant-garde experimentalist into one of America's most important (though still one of its most controversial) poets. After the publication of Three Poems (1973), Ashbery in 1975 won all three major American poetry prizes (the Pulitzer Prize, the National Book Award, and the National Book Critics Circle Award) for his Self-Portrait in a Convex Mirror. The collection's title poem is considered to be one of the masterpieces of late-20th-century American poetic literature. His subsequent collection, the more difficult Houseboat Days (1977), reinforced Ashbery's reputation, as did 1979's As We Know, which contains the long, double-columned poem "Litany." By the 1980s and 1990s, Ashbery had become a central figure in American and more broadly English-language poetry, as his number of imitators evidenced. His own poetry was accused of a staleness in this period, but books like A Wave (1985) and the later And the Stars Were Shining (1994), particularly in their long poems, show the unmistakable originality of a great poet in practice. Ashbery's works are characterized by a free-flowing, often disjunctive syntax; extensive linguistic play, often infused with considerable humor; and a prosaic, sometimes disarmingly flat or parodic tone. The play of the human mind is the subject of a great many of his poems. Ashbery once said that his goal was "to produce a poem that the critic cannot even talk about."How to read John Ashbery Formally, the earliest poems show the influence of conventional poetic practice, yet by The Tennis Court Oath a much more revolutionary engagement with form appears. Ashbery returned to something approaching a reconciliation between tradition and innovation with many of the poems in The Double Dream of Spring,James Longenbach, Ashbery and the Individual Talent though his Three Poems are written in long blocks of prose. Although he has never again approached the radical experimentation of The Tennis Court Oath poems or "The Skaters" and "Into the Dusk-Charged Air" from his collection Rivers and Mountains, syntactic and semantic experimentation, linguistic expressiveness, deft, often abrupt shifts of register, and insistent wit remain consistent elements of his work. Ashbery's art criticism has been collected in the 1989 volume Reported Sightings, Art Chronicles 1957-1987, edited by the poet David Bergman. He has written one novel, A Nest of Ninnies, with fellow poet James Schuyler, and in his 20s and 30s penned several plays, three of which have been collected in Three Plays (1978). Ashbery's Charles Eliot Norton Lectures at Harvard University were published as Other Traditions in 2000. A larger collection of his prose writings, Selected Prose and his poetry volume Where shall I wander? appeared in 2005. In 2008, his Collected Poems 1956–1987 was published as part of the Library of America series. Reviews In 2009 the Oxonian Review summarized Ashbery's work as follows: This past October, the Library of America released John Ashbery’s Collected Poems (1956–1987), making him the first living poet to be “canonised” in the series. It is a fitting honour for a man whose decades-long reign as one of the high priests of the contemporary American poetry scene has always been something of a paradox. Having received nearly every major award for achievement in the humanities, he continues to incite considerable debate as to whether his poems “mean” anything at all. To read an Ashbery poem with the intent to explicate in the traditional sense is to make a daring, perhaps foolhardy, leap of semantic faith. Influences *W.H. Auden *Wallace Stevens *Raymond Roussel *John Clare *Marianne Moore *Giorgio de Chirico *Jasper Johns *Gertrude Stein Publications *''Turandot and Other Poems'' (1953) *''Some Trees'' (1956), winner of the Yale Younger Poets Prize that year *''The Tennis Court Oath'' (1962) *''Rivers and Mountains'' (1966) *''The Double Dream of Spring'' (1970) *''Three Poems'' (1972) *''The Vermont Notebook'' (1975) *''Self-Portrait in a Convex Mirror'' (1975), awarded the Pulitzer Prize, the National Book Award, and the National Book Critics Circle Award *''Houseboat Days'' (1977) *''As We Know'' (1979) *''Shadow Train'' (1981) *''A Wave'' (1984), awarded the Lenore Marshall Poetry Prize and the Bollingen Prize by Yale University *''April Galleons'' (1987) *''The Ice Storm'' (1987) *''Flow Chart'' (1991) *''Hotel Lautréamont'' (1992) *''And the Stars Were Shining'' (1994) *''Can You Hear, Bird?'' (1995) * The Mooring of Starting Out: The First Five Books of Poetry (Ecco) collection of the poet's work from 1956 to 1972; a New York Times "notable book of the year" (1998) *''Wakefulness'' (1998) *''Girls on the Run'' (1999), a book-length poem inspired by the work of artist/novelist Henry Darger *''Your Name Here'' (2000) *''100 Multiple-Choice Questions'' (2000) *''Other Traditions'', 6 long essays on 6 other poets (2000) Harvard University Press *''As Umbrellas Follow Rain'' (2001) *''Chinese Whispers'' (2002) *''Selected Prose 1953-2003'' (2005) *''Where Shall I Wander'' (2005) (finalist for the National Book Award) *''A Worldly Country'' (2007) *''Notes from the Air: Selected Later Poems'' (2007) (winner of the 2008 International Griffin Poetry Prize) * Martory, Pierre The Landscapist Ashbery (Tr.) Carcanet Press (2008) *''Planisphere'' (2009) *Rimbaud, Arthur Illuminations Ashbery (Tr.) W. W. Norton & Company (2011) References *Stephen Shore, Lynne Tillman, The Velvet Years: Warhol's Factory 1965-1967 *David Perkins, A History of Modern Poetry, Volume II, Modernism and After, Harvard University Press, 1987 *Harold Bloom, Figures of Capable Imagination *Laura Quinney, The Poetics of Disappointment: Wordsworth to Ashbery *John Shoptaw, On the Outside Looking Out, Harvard University Press, 1995 *Helen Vendler, Soul Says, Harvard University Press, 1996 *Andrew Epstein, Beautiful Enemies: Friendship and Postwar American Poetry (Oxford University Press, 2006) *John Emil Vincent, John Ashbery and You: His Later Books Notes External links ;Poems *John Ashbery profile and 13 poems at the Academy of American Poets. * John Ashbery b. 1928 at the Poetry Foundation. *John Ashbery at EPC (Electronic Poetry Center) ;Books * ;Audio *Audio recordings from Key West Literary Seminar, 2003: [http://www.kwls.org/podcasts/john_ashbery_2003/ Ashbery reading from Chinese Whispers]; Ashbery's 'mini-lecture' on Elizabeth Bishop ;About *John Ashbery in the Encyclopædia Britannica *John Ashbery (1927- ) at Modern American Poetry. *The Ashbery Resource Center * * *An essay by Ben Lerner on Ashbery's Library of America volume *Ron Silliman :*Part 1:[http://ronsilliman.blogspot.com/2007/07/think-about-john-ashberys-three-poems.html "Think about John Ashbery’s Three Poems..."] :*Part 2:"The only part of writing that is literally organic..." :*Part 3:[http://ronsilliman.blogspot.com/2007/08/frank-ohara-left-john-ashbery-1953.html "Nowhere is this resistance more fully enacted than in Three Poems"] :*Part 4:"As such, it represents one of the most intellectually ambitious literary projects ever written". *"Normalizing John Ashbery" by Marjorie Perloff *Still Time for Surprises: John Ashbery's Recent Books by Marjorie Perloff *"A Kind of Musical Space": Interview with John Ashbery by Craig Burnett *"Ashbery the Charlatan" by Said Shirazi. *"John Ashbery and his poetry of Mud" - An interview with Aryanil Mukherjee @ Kaurab *Carcanet Press - John Ashbery's UK publisher *Griffin Poetry Prize biography *Griffin Poetry Prize reading, including video clip *Ashbery author page and archive from The New York Review of Books *Modern American Poetry, critical essays on Ashbery's works *Portrait in a Crimson Mirror: An interview with The Harvard Crimson Category:American poets Category:Members of the American Academy of Arts and Letters Category:Columbia University alumni Category:People from Manhattan Category:New York University alumni Category:Harvard University alumni Category:MacArthur Fellows Category:Gay writers Category:Deerfield Academy alumni Category:LGBT writers from the United States Category:1927 births Category:Living people Category:New York School poets Category:Wesleyan University people Category:National Book Award winners Category:Pulitzer Prize for Poetry winners Category:Bard College faculty Category:Fellows of the American Academy of Arts and Sciences Category:Postmodern writers Category:Poets Category:20th-century poets Category:English-language poets Category:American academics